Roll-Lynch
by The Aspiring Writer 52
Summary: This is my story of Seth Rollins’ and Becky Lynch’s newly announced relationship. My plan is to the timeline of May 14, 2019 to Money In The Bank 2019. I’ll continue to post afterwards, but there will have to be some extra work. I might do a more mature version of this relationship if there is enough requests.
1. A Relationship Down

**A/N: First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm VERY surprised to know that there aren't many Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch FanFictions yet. Okay, let me calm down for a second; They just came out as a couple. Anyway, I just wanted to start this while I am inspired and because I love this couple! Time to begin!**

Becky Lynch was not in a good condition, physically and mentally. She was just powerbombed through a table by Lacey Evans and Charlotte Flair, and she was actually pretty nervous for Money In The Bank this Sunday. Lynch would have to defend BOTH of her belts against Evans Flair in separate matches.

You would think her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, would have a better time at the upcoming PPV. If you saw it on TV, you would know that's Seth's match will not be easy. He will have to face "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles. This will be his first title defense at a Pey Per View, and that match will really determine his title reign.

Lynch had just arrived into the backstage, when she was immediately seen by Seth Rollins. He knew how frustrated his girlfriend was, as he's been like this before. Knowing what to do, he tried his best to comfort Becky. "Babe, are you okay?" he said to her.

Becky, still frustrated, had to ask "What do you think, Seth?" She didn't mean to sound bitter, but it just came out that way. Seth, on the other hand, was very surprised at her response. He was kind of hurt by his girlfriend's response, and he thought that maybe he should just leave her alone.

All of a sudden, Seth thought of the perfect excuse. He quickly said "Well then, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to anger you. Since you're mad right now, I'll just leave you alone for a bit. I need to go use the bathroom anyway."

So then the boyfriend of Becky Lynch, Seth Rollins left just like that. As soon as he was gone from sight, Becky regretted what she said. Their relationship may have been damaged already, and they just came out as one. Tears started to fall from Lynch's face, just thinking about it. She didn't like it, but it's what could have happened just now.

Seth on the other hand, was thinking about what he did as well. He didn't need to cry about it, but he wondered what Becky could be doing after he left her alone. With so many thoughts in his head, he wished he could talk to someone. Unfortunately, he didn't really have friends like before. He used to turn to someone like Roman Reigns or Finn Bálor, before they moved brands to SmackDown Live. It didn't really help that he was the Universal Champion, as

holding the championship made him have a target on his back.

Instead of talking, Seth decided to do something else so he could think. He grabbed his stuff, and went to the parking lot. After packing everything until the trunk, he decided to go look at the sky. He just stood there and think. He thought about this Sunday at Money In The Bank, and how both he and Becky would have difficult matches. The Universal Champion grabbed his title and held it, as it could be the last time he holds that title. "There is no way I'll be losing this so early, and I'll beat AJ this Sunday!" Seth Rollins, the former Architect said.

"You know, I should be saying that." said a voice behind him all of a sudden. Rollins knew exactly who this was and was kinda nervous to turn around. Not knowing what to expect, he decided to turn around. He saw something he didn't really expect, not really how he thought she would turn up. The person still was Becky Lynch, who he expected to see. Still, this wasn't the way he would see his girlfriend. Becky wasn't holding her titles, only her things. Not only that, but her eyes were red (probably from crying, he thought). She quickly packed in her things and walked right next to Seth. They just stood there together, not saying anything. The silence was quite awkward, and "Becky 2 Belts" was planning to break this silence. "Hey babe." she said.

"The Man" Seth Rollins had no idea how to answer, as he didn't know what to think anymore. He was now alone in the locker room, with only her to have company. Miss Lynch knew exactly why Seth was silent, as she was bitter to him. She had to do this though, to make things right. "Seth, I'm sorry for being bitter to you. I'm just worried about this Sunday, you know that." This was something that Rollins knew, as he was going through this right now before Money In The Bank. She continued her somewhat speech "I hope I didn't damage our relationship; We just came out as a couple and it shouldn't end just like that." Tears were starting to form in Becky's face, and she was struggling to not stop to just cry.

"I should have just accepted your help. You were just trying to comfort me after I got put through that table. The only person I have left as a friend anymore, and I can't afford to lose you." She couldn't keep talking anymore, and just broke down then and there. She thought about it for a second and knew it could happen, but she didn't know anymore.

Seth took this as the perfect opportunity to comfort Becky tonight. He reached out his arms and hugged his girlfriend and just let her cry into his shirt. "The Man" just cried and cried, not knowing how to react to Seth hugging her. A few minutes passed by, with Lynch crying the whole time. The Universal Champion was very patient with Becky and held her the entire time. After she was done crying, she looked up at her boyfriend. He hadn't said anything that entire time, and yet he was still comforting her. She needed this man in her life, as she would be completely alone without him.

"Babe, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just left like that. I was hurt and needed to talk to a friend, but I realized that I don't really have a friend around anymore. Finn, Roman, and Dean are all gone now. I'm a lone wolf, and I might as well call myself Baron Corbin!" He said. The former Irish Lass Kicker completely understood what Seth was going through, as she was alone as well. She was trained by Finn Bálor himself, and he knew how close he was to his former Shield brothers. It was her turn to hug him, but this hug was a lot shorter. "I forgive you, and I know you forgive me as well." Was all she said before getting pulled into a kiss. This kiss looked just like the photo Rollins put on his Instagram, but it was in the parking lot. Besides that, it was pretty much the same. It was just the two of them; no cameramen, nobody. Everything was perfect at that moment and the couple loved it. They knew that every relationship as it's ups and downs, and this night was just one of those downs.

"Let's go babe, because we got a whole lot of preparation to do for Money In The Bank this Sunday. One of those things is a flight to Hartford, Connecticut." Seth said. The two then drove to the airport, which wasn't very far away. It was easy, but going through wouldn't be as easy. When the couple went inside the airport, there was a pretty small crowd of WWE fans that wanted selfies of autographs from the champs. "Becky 2 Belts" and "The Beast Slayer" were both happy to oblige, as this was part of the job. They loved their fans, and were always willing to do what the fans wanted.

After getting past that crowd (with a lot of selfies and autographs with fans), they were somehow easily early for their flight. The couple would sit right next to each other on the plane, which was very good for them. During the flight, Becky would sleep first and put her head against Seth's chest. The Universal Champion stayed up for a little longer, as he wanted to think about their plans for when they get there. He knew that they would obviously have to train, but he had no other ideas for what to do. Instead of having worries, he decided to just think about it when they arrive so he can sleep. Before going to sleep, he kissed the sleeping Becky Lynch on the forehead and dozed off to sleep.

In the morning, Seth woke up to see his girlfriend still sleeping. He loved to see her like this, and ran his hand through her ginger colored hair. Eventually, Becky woke up to her boyfriend still running his hand through her hair. The love and care that Seth gave her was exactly why she loved him. He would do anything for her, and was there when she needed someone. She stayed wake just leaning on Rollins until they arrived in Connecticut.

When they arrived, they rushed to grab their things as they wanted to leave quickly. Their rental car was retrieved and they went to their hotel. Still tired from the trip, they just hung out for the rest of the day in their room watching WWE network. Each of them took a shower and decided to go straight to sleep, because in they would start to do a lot of things in the next day.

**A/N: That's the end of my first chapter of "RollLynch!" My point was to have a bit of emotion for this first chapter, and to end it in a good mood. I never said it, but this chapter is completely original. It took me a really long time to write this, so I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Money In The Bank Training

**A/N: So, I've realized how much potential this story has and I already have multiple ideas! So I already have some things that our couple can do before Money In The Bank (This Sunday in real life, with my predictions for it. No hate on those!). The timeline for the first chapter is that it was Monday night after Raw and the next day is the flight to Hartford. That's it for now, and let's start this chapter!**

———————————————————

Becky Lynch woke up in the morning, with her boyfriend Seth Rollins already gone. She wondered out of their bedroom and saw Seth in the kitchen already making breakfast.

The Kingslayer hadn't noticed his girlfriend yet, so she decided to stay quiet for a bit and hide behind one of the chairs. Becky knew she could act in any way around her other half, as he wouldn't care. She didn't need to hide anything from Seth, as he was very understanding and was always willing to listen to her. She continued to watch Seth cook until he was done, which he turned around then and she hid. The former Architect was very proud of the meal he just made. "The meal is done! Oatmeal and egg whites, I know this is Becky's favorite."

Becky 2 Belts already was interesting in what the Universal Champion was doing, but was instantly attracted when she heard that he made her favorite meal to eat (This is true). She immediately came out of her hiding place, at the same time as Seth was going to call her over.

"Oh hey babe, so I guess you heard me preparing our breakfast?" He said. The redheaded woman just nodded, which was meet with a kiss from her boyfriend on the forehead. She decided to give him a kiss back, just to give back to "The Beastslayer." They turned around to the table to eat breakfast, which Becky saw that Seth had made the same meal for himself. Immediately, the former Irish Lass Kicker looked at her boyfriend with a confused face.

"What? Can I not eat the same food as my girlfriend?" Seth responded to his girlfriend, which satisfied her. They decided to eat, and Becky decided to make some coffee for her and her boyfriend. She made them and gave Seth his, and started drinking hers.

"So what's the plan, babe?" Becky asked the Universal Champion. He actually didn't know what to do, so he had an idea. "What do you think we're doing?" Seth asked. His plan was to get his girlfriend to guess, and to use one of her guesses to determine what they do.

"Um, shopping? Maybe touring around? Oh I know! Let's go training at the Gym!" Becky said. So Seth's plan didn't exactly go the way he thought it would, but he now knew what they were doing.

"Yup, you got it right babe! That was the plan all along." Seth responded. He looked confident with his statement, but his girlfriend wasn't so sure about that. "Are you sure that was the plan, huh?" Becky said, while staring at her boyfriend. The main man of Raw took this as a staredown against "The Man" Becky Lynch. The two stared down for about 30 seconds before Becky 2 Belts had smirked. She had a plan that she knew that was going to work.

Seth noticed this and decided to taunt at his his girlfriend. "What are you going to do babe? You can't beat me, and I know it's true." He said. Deciding not to answer, Becky decided to do her plan. She stared at him for a few more seconds before catching him off guard with a kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. Even after the kiss, the Raw Women's and Smackdown Women's Champion was still staring down her boyfriend. He was shocked that is how she would beat him, as he turned away.

Becky laughed, knowing her plan went well. Seth laughed as well, a little embarrassed that he was fooled like that. After messing around, they decided to grab the things they needed to grab for the gym. The things they grabbed were water bottles, towels, and extra clothes for after they work out/train. During the car ride there, the ride was fairly quiet with the couple glancing at each other.

At the gym, the worker in front instantly recognized them. Excited to see them, the worker asked for pictures with the two of them. The couple complied happily and the worker immediately let them in. During their training, they lifted weights, went on the treadmills, and used the machines as well. Not only that, but they also practiced in the ring. Seth went easy on Becky, as he knew that he was stronger than her. They practiced and even taught each other some of each other's moves. Seth was taught "The Becksploder" (Exploder Suplex) and Becky learned/added the frog splash to her arsenal of moves.

After they finished their training, they each took a shower and changed in their separate locker rooms. They then met outside, and went they're way out. On the way out, they saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Finn!" said Seth, who saw his friend. This friend was an Irishman, like Becky was. He was very pale, and was stronger than his appearance. He pretty much wore his wrestling attire, but without his wrestling trunks. He wore a Bálor Club shirt, along with his traditional jacket. "Oh hey Seth! And hello Becky." The Intercontinental Champion said. Becky hugged her former wrestling trainer, and her boyfriend gave a handshake to his friend.

"So Finn, what were you doing here?" Becky said. He told them that he was just going to train in the gym, but he realized that he was going to take huge bumps at Money In The Bank this Sunday. So instead, he planned to go shopping for LEGOs. That was all changed when the couple saw him.

"Wait a minute, what were you guys doing here? Wait, let me guess, training for this Sunday?" the former NJPW wrestler asked.

"Yeah." Seth and Becky replied at the exact same time, which resulted in a blush. This resulted in the three having a big laugh, with the couple being a little embarrassed.

"Well then, I guess I'll go buy my LEGOs now. I'll see you guys later!" Finn said, heading to leave.

"Alright man. See you later Finn!" Seth said. His girlfriend on the other hand, said "Bye Finn!" and The Irishman left. The couple then decided to leave as well. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon, so they decided to go get some fast food. They went to the nearest restaurant, and they got their food (I didn't say a restaurant name, as I didn't know what to do) and left.

After the drive back to the hotel, the two ate their food and threw it away. They then spent time watching WWE network, this time it was the NXT event that had happened that night (May 15). The event was pretty good, with highlights of the event were Kushida beating Kona Reeves and the havoc that The Viking Raiders made in their NXT Tag Team Championship match vs. The Street Profits.

The only thing that sucked about the match was that it was a no contest, but the havoc afterwards from The Viking Raiders to The Forgotten Sons along with their original opponents.

Either way, they continued to watch WWE network after finishing the NXT event. This time, they spent time watching matches of their opponents for Money In The Bank in older matches. Becky watched Charlotte Flair, and Seth watched AJ Styles. The couple also thought about the irony in their opponents, as they were former mixed tag team partners.

Just like the night before, they each took showers and went to bed. In their bed, Seth gave his girlfriend one last kiss for the day to remind her of his love for her. Becky kisses her boyfriend back, knowing that Seth really loved her and wasn't afraid to show it. They dozed off together a few minutes afterwards, sleeping in each other's arms.

———————————————————

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took longer than I did for the first one. I originally had 3 ideas, and used them here in this chapter. It was kinda hard to input them into one day, which the ideas were training and seeing a friend (Finn Bálor). Anyway, the next episode will be Thursday (May 16). Any ideas for what should the couple do? Tell me please, as I may or may not be running out of ideas. Obviously, I'm kidding but still need ideas. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
